The Pheonix ON HOLD
by TheDeadlyEscape
Summary: Rose has dealed with Dimitri's verbal and physical abuse, thinking that deep down they share a love. And then the kind Adrian Ivashkov shows up and makes her question what real love is. (All Human)
1. Prologue

_**(A/N)**_  
 _ **Dimitri is changed in this story. Instead of long brown hair, he has shorter black hair. He also only has one sister, Viktoria.**_  
 _ **If you haven't noticed, I deleted all my prior stories, including this one. I took a break from this page for a long time, but since I returned I looked back and realized I didn't really like any of my old stories, and I wanted a fresh start. I'll stick around this time guys.**_

"Lissa, I do not fit in here. Why the hell did I ever allow you to drag me here?" She turned around to send me a confident grin and walked closer to the bar. Women openly glared at me and men gave me lustful glances. If I'd known it would be this bad, I would've opted for a long-sleeved gown, not a strapless mini dress.

"Believe it or not," Lissa said. "You stand out in a good way. You're beautiful." I rolled my eyes and she handed me a shot glass of something, which I quickly swallowed.

"You're hilarious, Liss." I scanned the crowd. Fewer people were staring now, but there was no mistaking the tension in the air. These people didn't like me and, honestly, the feeling was mutual. "I'm a high school drop-out stripper. I highly doubt anyone's jealous of my beauty." My best friend rolled her eyes and emptied her glass, setting it back down on the bar.

"Look, I have to go mingle with the boss. Maybe my presence at this damn party will earn me brownie points. I need that promotion." She flipped her long hair over one shoulder. "Coming?"

"No, he's the worst of all. It's no secret your boss is an asshole." She shrugged and made her way through the crowd, walking to where I presumed he was flirting with the young waitresses and would probably get one in bed tonight. He might be an asshole, but he was a good-looking asshole.

I turned the opposite way that she had gone and walked. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't just want to stand there looking lonely. Surely I could find someone to chat with until she was ready to go. My eyes landed on a man in the corner. He was different from the rest. His black hair was messy, almost as if he hadn't even cared to comb it this morning, but it was sexy as hell.

I noticed he was over six feet tall, probably six-six. His dark brown eyes moved over to make contact with my own and my breathing stopped as I looked into the dark, intense orbs. I looked away, gasping. Quickly, I gathered up all my courage and looked him back in the eyes. A smirk played on his pink lips and I took a few steps toward him, swaying my hips with my movements.

When I reached him I tilted my head up to keep eye contact and sent him an alluring smile.

"My name is Rose Hathaway," I whispered. "Yours?"

"Dimitri Belikov."

That was then. This was now. He was no longer the sweet guy that would buy me flowers or take me out to eat. Now he was an abusive asshole that I couldn't leave because for some insane reason, I loved him.

"Roza," he whispered, his accent making my shiver. I felt his breath on my neck and his arms around my waist.

"Yes?"

"It's been a while." Two days, I thought to myself.

But aloud I replied, "It has." There was no use in fighting. In the end he would get what he wanted. So I turned around and crashed my lips to his and moved my hands to started pulling his shirt up, revealing his tan stomach.

There was no escaping this prison, this prison of pain. I worked nights as a stripper, a job he wouldn't let me quit. At first it was because he didn't want to be the reason I quit a dependable job, and I believed him. Then it was because it kept me flexible. Then it was because he said so, and I had no choice. Maybe it was so it would make me seem like less, as if I was scum.

Finally getting his shirt off, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his hair gently. He grinned and let me go, falling back on the bed. Then he nodded, signaling for me to go. I used one of my job moves and walked to his seductively before I got on the bed and started crawling, kissing my way up his chest to his neck. I slowly moved my hips in a circular pattern. He let out a small groan.

Sometimes I didn't even feel like his girlfriend. I was more like his toy that he used. If there wasn't sex involved, he didn't want me. I was nothing to him. But that didn't lessen my love for him. Who knew? Maybe one day he'd learn to love me back. Until then, I'd have to settle with what I had.

-  
 _ **Short, but it is a prologue. Please review and tell me what you think?**_


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N)**

 **I don't think I've disclaimed this story yet. So here it goes. The genius Richelle Mead gets full credit for the characters, but the plot is mine.**

 **I respond to all reviews also, but I can't if you're not signed into an account, sorry.**

Chapter 1

Sure, Dimitri was a complete asshole, but I loved him. I loved him with all my fucking heart. He used me, I know that. He cheated on me, I know that too. But for some reason, I stayed with him. For some reason, I kept my job as a stripper just to please him. He seemed to like knowing men drooled over me so much, but he was the only one that had me. Hell, I bet he even bragged.

Lissa and Mia told me all the time to dump him. Lissa invited me to live with her and Christian. Mia did the same with her and Eddie. But I couldn't. It's not that I would mind living with them, it's just that I can't leave him. I can't.

No one else would take me.

"Rose!" his deep voice yelled. I opened my eyes and yawned, pulling my covers over my head. "Rose!" I sighed and put the pillow over my face, trying to keep any kind of sound from entering my eyes. A few seconds later the covers were pulled from my naked body and the pillow was tossed away.

There stood Dimitri beside the bed where I laid, completely naked. He grinned and leaned down to kiss me.

"It's time for your interview and then you have to go to work." I let out a slight groan and reached for the covers, but Dimitri was quicker. He scooped me up in his arms and then carried me to our bathroom. He set me down, my feet on the cold floor, and then kissed the top of my head.

"Get ready. Dress . . . special." Then he left, closing the door behind him. I looked at the clock on the wall. Nine in the evening. The interview was at ten and work started at ten forty-five.

So I stepped into the shower. The water was hot, but it woke me up. I double conditioned my hair to make sure it was soft and then I got out. I had to wipe off the fog from the mirror before I started getting ready.

Over the years, the complicated makeup had become easy. I had to do a special type of winged eyeliner that made my eyes huge. Dark red lipstick that makes my white teeth even whiter. I had to get used to the feeling of lipstick and the eye makeup, well, I was never any good at it until I got this job.

"Are you ready yet?" Dimitri yelled from the living room.

"Almost!" I schouted back. I got a handful of gel and ran it through my hair. If I let it dry it'd be straight, but the gel made it dry into voluminous waves.

I had just walked out of the bathroom when Dimitri entered the bedroom. He looked me up and down and walked to the closet we shared. Half was mine, the other half was his. After a few seconds he threw two pieces of fabric onto the bed and then walked over to grab me. He pulled my body to his and looked me straight in the eye.

For some people this is a romantic position. For me, not so much.

"Don't embarrass me," he warned in a deep voice. Then he pulled my hair back from my chest to pull it over my shoulders and kissed my neck. Quick as a snake, his hands pushed me away and to the bed and he smiled before walking out. A sigh escaped my throat and I looked over at my assigned outfit.

It was, as expected, not much. A pair of shorts that would no doubt fit more like underwear, a loose black crop top that sparkled, and a black push-up bra. After I changed I walked back to the bathroom to apply sparkly black eyeshadow to match the top, and then walked out.

Dimitri was waiting in the living room, watching TV. When he heard me, he checked the clock, nine forty-five, and then got up, switching the screen off. His feet were the only sound in our apartment as he walked over to the door and opened it for me.

On the way, I picked up my black trench coat to cover my attire in case there were any nosey neighbors. There usually was, considering we often had screaming matches. I would be nosey too if I was kept awake all night be another couple's arguments.

It was no secret that I was a stripper, if you went to the bar I worked at you'd know, but I didn't flaunt it for all the innocents who didn't know. It wasn't something I was proud of.

"His name is Jared, and he only takes the best. So be a good girl, okay? He pays so much more than your job now, and they have better rules. You know I hate how men can touch you there."

"Only to give money and at private dances," I assured him. He glared at me for a second from the side of his eye.

"I don't care when, where, or why. No one but me should be able to touch you," he growled.

"Then maybe we can forget about the interview," I suggested. "I could get a job at a store or something until I find -"

"Shut up!" he yelled, slamming on brakes. The car stopped violently and I slammed against the dashboard. He jerked me back in my seat, ignoring other car's beeping horns. "You will not quit, do you hear me? I don't want some ugly store worker." His voice got softer, and so did his grip. Gentle hands soothed their down to cup my ass. "I want a sexy dancer." That was his thing. He never called me what I was, a stripper. I was always a dancer. It was never a strip club, it was a bar or a dance club.

Slowly, the car started to move again and my heart started to slow back down. I leaned back in my seat and bit my lip. Did I want to keep selling my body? No. I had the money now to stop, I wasn't a broke teenager anymore. I was twenty-one and had the ability to be independent. But I couldn't leave Dimitri.

"As I said, Jared will make our life together better. His club has better rules and pays more. Plus, girls never take off their bottoms here. I hate it when other men get to see that, I want you to be able to keep your panties on."

It only took a few more minutes to get to Jared's club. I waited for Dimitri to come around and open the door for me. He put an arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple.

"Just be your sexy self and he'll love you." I just nodded and let myself be lead into the building. Dimitri found Jared quickly. He was in a booth in the very back corner of the room. Soft music played. Branching off from the small stage, three large platforms with poles were all occupied with dancing girls. As Dimitri had said, all of them had on bottoms. Two still had bras on, the one in the middle did not. That said, she had the largest crowd.

"Dimitri, my friend," Jared called. "How's life been to you?"

"Great, Jared, great. This is the girl I told you about, Rose. She's also my fiancé." As if on cue, I held out my left hand to show the sizeable diamond. Jared nodded in appreciation.

"We won't allow you to wear that on stage, I'm warning you. It can turn away customers and, well, don't want you getting mugged." After Dimitri had introduced me as the 'fiancé' a sparkle in Jared's eyes had disappeared.

"So, she's your fiance?" he asked. Dimitri nodded, looking proud. He sat and motioned for me to get on his lap. I did as told. Jared gave me a questioning look, and then returned his gaze to Dimitri.

"And you're okay with Rose doing . . . . that?" He nodded to the strippers up front. Dimitri nodded.

"Yes, why else would I bring her here? She loves to do it and I love to watch her." Lies, I hissed inside my head. I absolutely despised it and he knew it.

"So, I have an opening, and I can guarantee that the girls will welcome you with open arms." He raised an eyebrow at Dimitri, almost like a challenge. "I'd like to know if you're any good or not."

"I sent you tapes," my fiancé interjected.

"I know, but I need real life experience. How about a lap dance? Now." I looked at Dimitri and he nodded, not seeming bothered. Jared kept a close watch on him as I stood and walked towards him. "Use the rules of your old club," he whispered. I nodded and began. Jared's hand hovered over my hips for a minute, before grabbing them and then jerking me down to straddle his lap. I gasped and then tried to recover, getting back up, but Jared wouldn't let me.

He held on tight to keep me there. So I worked with it. I looked him in the eye and flipped my hair started to move my hands over him and well, giving a lap dance. Soon he let go of my hips and I stood, walking around his chair to put my head on his shoulder, breathing onto his neck and roaming my hands over his chest.

A few more minutes of my performance, and he nodded, shrugging me off. I quickly went back to Dimitri, who was radiating anger.

"I thought the purpose of this," Dimitri said with gritted teeth. "Was for no one to touch her."

"It is, but I wanted to see how she used to do it." He looked me in my eyes. "From this point on, if a man touches you, report him. If you touch them it's okay." He stood, letting out a deep breath.

"Rose, if I could have a word with you. Alone." I nodded. "How about your fiancé go warm up the car and wait our front?" With clenched fists, Dimitri obeyed. As soon as he was out of hearing range, Jared looked at me with a serious expression.

"Your life if your life, and I can't tell you how to run it. But leave that man you call your fiancé. Any man that would let his fiancé strip, encourage it, doesn't deserve her. Drop him and get out of this life, because it's not a good one." I bit my lip.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" I asked.

"And you start tomorrow night." I turned and left.

As soon as I got in the car Dimitri asked what he said.

"That I start tomorrow night." He nodded, satisfied with my answer. "How about I skip work tonight? We can go home and watch a movie or something." Dimitri gave me a devilish grin.

"Or something? I have a better idea."

At that moment, I regretted what I had said.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was woken up by my own body's pain. It came from my neck and from my right hip. Groaning, I rolled over, trying to find a more comfortable position with no success.

"How do you feel, Roza?" he whispered. I flinched a little, surprised by his presence. Then I relaxed into the bed, thinking about his question.

"A little sore." Understatement. My throat almost hurt just to swallow. I remember last night, how I'd said I was tired, I just wanted to watch a movie. He had finally agreed and put one in, but I hadn't watched it. It was all about him and what he wanted. I remembered at one point I'd thought I'd black out. He'd had one had glued to my hip and the other around my neck, allowing me no air at all. He'd let go just in time for me to stay conscious.

When we'd first gotten together I'd thought that kinky sex was interesting, fun almost. But I wanted him to be gentle, show that he loved me, even treasured me. Lissa, Mia, they never described it as being something almost emotionless and only pleasing one partner. They had the morning after glow, no matter how cliche that sounds.

"You have a bruise," he said, bringing me from my thoughts. I lifted a hand to my neck. I bit my lip, trying not to seem bothered. "I'll make you some of Mama's famous tea, to soothe your throat. Go cover it, I don't want people thinking it's something that it's not. You have breakfast with Lissa, right?" I nodded. he got up and headed to the kitchen, so I slowly made my way to the bathroom.

I was a mess. My hair was knotted, I had bags under my eyes, and there were five little bruises of his fingers on my neck. I just sighed and got into the shower. Maybe one day he'd change.

I met him at the kitchen table. I was dressed in a pair of jeans and a loose fitting shirt that had _good vibes only_ embroidered on the pocket, as if he'd get the hint.

My hair was down, in case the makeup on my neck faded, I would have protection.

Dimitri had put on some boxers and sat across from me. He watched me sip at the tea. It was sweet and warm. I wasn't a fan of hot tea, but if it helped with the pain I was down for it.

"Do you want an Advil maybe? I didn't mean to be so ruff, Roza. I love you, Sweetie." I just nodded.

"I love you more, Dimitri. More than anything." And it was true. He smiled and went over to the cabinet with all the pills, handing me a way too familiar bottle. I took out a pill and handed him the bottle back. This routine was painfully, well, a routine. He sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around me. I wanted to think he was sorry, that he'd never do it again. Maybe he was different now, maybe he'd care more about my physical state.

But I knew that wasn't going to happen, but what do humans have without hope? Nothing. We have nothing.

"If you don't leave soon, you'll be late," he finally said. I nodded and stood to leave. He grabbed my wrist and I flinched, instantly regretting it. He had a look of almost hurt on his face, not common for him.

"Roza, I'm sorry. I'd never hurt your purposely, sometimes I lose control." He pulled me into a hug. I wanted to believe him, I did. But I begged for him to stop and he didn't. But he'd always apologize, and eventually he had to change, realize how much I meant to him.

"It's okay, Dimitri," I said. "I love you." I gave him a peck on his lips and smiled, turning towards the door. "I'll be back soon."

I guess it was my fault. Well, I know it was. I should've been paying attention to where I was walking, but I was too preoccupied with last night's events. It hadn't been anything unusual, this was how our sex life was as much as I hated it, but sometimes we'd share a night where it was as if it wasn't sex, but him showing that he really did care.

But, I hadn't expected a man to suddenly step in my way either.

"Ouch," I snapped, tripping back on my own feet. I braced myself for the impact that was sure to come. I was more scared about the embarrassment than the pain. But just as quickly as he'd stepped in front of he, he violently grabbed my wrist, then reaching for my waist to pull me back up before I could make contact with the ground. I sighed out of relief, getting my footing back and apologies were already spewing out.

"I'm so sorry," I rushed out. "I wasn't paying attention and this was never meant to happen. Sometimes I'm so clumsy. Thank you I-"

"I saved you from a fall that I caused, calm down beautiful." I shut up immediately. Who was this man that would randomly call me that? I looked up to see his face, which was kind of hard considering how the sun was rising and I wasn't very excited to have my eyes burned out.

But he himself was gorgeous. The first thing I noticed were his big, bright green eyes. They looked down at me with humor, like he knew a joke I wasn't told about. His light brown hair was messy, badly needing a trim, but he pulled it off. Pouty pink lips smirked at me with confidence, and I felt small.

Normally I wasn't very self conscious. I knew I wasn't ugly, the fact that I got paid to dance for horny men proved that. But my confidence level wasn't completely back from last night, and this man didn't help. I was used to drunken bachelor parties, or older single men. Not young, sober, random men on the streets.

"I have to go," I muttered. "Thanks again."

"Woah, I think not." He stepped to the side, preventing my movement. "I cause and prevent a bad fall on your part, and I can't even get your name? Does that seem a tad unfair to you?" He reached out and pushed a piece of my hair back. "It's not everyday I rescue pretty girls like you."

I gulped. "I'm meeting a friend."

"You look like a Daisy, no too feminine. Maybe a Willow? Or is that too mainstream?"

"Close," I said. "Rose. A flower."

"Ah, I should've known. Beautiful and complicated, protected by sharp thorns." I couldn't help but smile. "I'm Adrian, nice to meet you."

"Well, Adrian, I'm late to breakfast," I said, more confident. "My friend might kill me if I can't learn to be on time." He laughed, the sound would make angels cry. In a good way. It was contagious, making my lame attempt at humor seem almost funny.

"Well, Rose. Can I get your number." I bit my lip.

"I, I-"

"Wait," he interrupted, looking flustered. "I come off creepy, I know. Look, I'm an artist. I'm better known for my last name, Ivashkov." And then I knew who he was. He was right, his last name was more famous, if only for it's uniqueness.

"I just. Well. I love your hair, and well, your eyes. They're so big. I, there I am being creepy again." All the confidence from earlier was gone, and a light blush took over his cheeks. "I want to paint you."

"Oh," I said.

"I don't normally ask people this," he admitted. "I'm more of a guy who makes it up as he goes, looks at magazines. I just, will you consider it?" I laughed, surprised he'd asked.

Was he creepy? A little, but it was almost adorable. He was shorter than Dimitri, but still pretty tall. A grown man, embarrassed because of me. And not that I'd said something wrong, but because he was complimenting me. It was a first, and it made me not even think before I spoke again.

"I'd love to," I murmured. "Give me your phone."

 **(A/N)**

 **I just want to say, whoever is logged into guest and commenting semi-rude things, you're not going to change my mind to change this to Romitri and I'm sorry if you don't like what I'm writing. I'm writing for myself, because I like to, and I'm posting it in case other's like it and to get opinions. If you want to tell me you don't like it, go ahead, but tell me how I can improve it, or why you don't.**


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N)**

 **I like to reply to all reviews, and for guests I can't so I hope they see this (sorry, if it's annoying guys)**

 **So to a guest signed in as Kali, thanks, I'm thinking about maybe do a RosexDimitri after The Pheonix. I used to only do that, and then I changed to Rose and Adrian, but I do want more diversity in the stories this time.**

 **And to another guest signed in as Luna-Rose I'm glad you finally found this story then!**

 **Chapter 3**

"What took you so long?" Lissa demanded as soon as I sat down across from her. Her eyes searched me, looking for clues. I held, my breath, waiting for her to stop.

"Neck bruises. Again," she deadpanned. "Why can't you just move in with me and Christian? It's not like he'd mind, and I miss you as a roomate. Or even Eddie and Mia for that. You know how lonely Mia gets with him off in the navy. He's not due back for months, that's time for you to not feel intruding with them together." She gave me a begging look.

"Lissa, you don't understand." Suddenly, her face hardened.

"You're right, I don't," she snapped angrily. Her light green eyes stared at me with anger. "I've never let a man treat me like that before, never had one even try it!"

I guess I should have expected it. The day she'd stop being so caring and snap at me instead of blaming it all on Dimitri.

"I get it, I'm being a wimp. I know where you stand, but I love him and he's sorry. It's not like he does it on purpose," I lied. "He loves me."

"So why were you late?" she mutters. Suddenly, there's a perky waitress at the table. Her skirt fluttered around her small thighs as she came to a stop and raised her little note pad.

"What can I get you this morning?" She asked in a high pitched voice.

"Caramel coffee, no sugar, and a bagel," Lissa said immediately. I could tell she was eager for my reason, she was never snappy.

"I'll have a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream," I said politely. The waitress nodded, slightly put off my Lissa's attitude. She walked away, a bit less perky than before.

"So? Why was I left waiting?" I let out a small laugh.

"I ran into some guy," I murmured. I looked down at my phone, as if already expecting a text. "Adrian. Ivashkov, was his last name, some artist. He said he wanted to paint me." Lissa's eyes snapped up to me.

"To paint you? Ivashkov?" I nodded, not understanding. "Rose, he's so well known! I bought a painting from him online when I decorated my apartment after Christian moved in, it's a beautiful little moutain view thing. I'm not really an art fan, but even I've heard of him." She smiled. "He wants to paint you."

"That's what he said," I muttered. "I gave him my number. He's pretty adorable."

"Maybe a good rebound?"

The waitress returned with our orders. I stuck a finger in the whip cream and brought it to my lips, sucking it off my finger.

"Good try Lissa. We are engaged." And I couldn't miss the disappointment flash through her eyes at that.

I got home to an empty house. I was surprised,searching the rooms.

"Dimitri? Dimitri!" Still, no answer. He had left me.

I ran to the kitchen table, collapsing in a chair. How could he leave me? I thought -

Then I noticed a slip of white paper on the table. I lifted it up with shaky hands, reading.

 _Roza,_

 _I was called to a business trip after you left, I'll be gone all week, but I'll call you tonight. I love you._

It was short and sweet and to the point, as usual for Dimitri. And so, I decided if he wasn't going to be home I should do something productive, maybe make it special when he did get home.

I wasn't for sure whether or not to believe his "business trip" was the real deal. As much as I hated to admit to myself, I wasn't the only girl he was seeing. Sure, I was the one he was engaged to, the big rock on my finger proved that, but I wasn't enough. I would never be enough.

But maybe I was just enough to keep him happy. After we got married, he wouldn't still sneak around, he couldn't. He'd have to see sense sometime.

So I cleaned up the apartment a little, then went and took a bath. I had to use a lot of soap to get the foundation off my neck, the water turning a gross brown color.

I got out soon, dried off, and got in bed.

There was nothing else for me to do. Dimitri wasn't home, Lissa had probably gone to work, Mia was always working or doing something with a friend to try to not be home and realize Eddie was off in the navy.

So, even though it was only 11 am, I got in bed, turned the TV on, and waited for Dimitri to call.

 **Sorry for the slow update guys, I've been busy lately and will be for a couple weeks, and by the time I get home all I do is shower and go to bed, but I stayed up to write this. If you have any questions or comments, leave them in a review, or PM me if you'd rather not have it public. I love you guys, and thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 4

All I did that day was lay in bed watching TV, getting up occasionally to eat or use the bathroom. Dimitri did call, and he told me how he expected everything to be when he got back, demanded I not go to work until he came back, then hung up before I could even ask anything.

I spent all night in a stage between sleep. Yes, it seemed pathetic, but what was I to do? I didn't want to go to any kind of party, work was enough of clubs for me.

I had been banned from work, and I didn't have any spare change to even go on amazon and shop without Dimitri getting angry.

And right as I thought it was possible to die of boredom, my phone lit up. It was three a.m, I didn't know of anyone who could be calling me unless it was Mia having trouble sleeping without Eddie, but she never did for fear Dimitri would get mad at me over it. Instead she called Lissa or just wondered around town until she got sleepy.

 _Hey, it's Adrian. Um I was wondering when you wanted to meet up or i mean if you're up for being my muse. Well, Call me?_

And then I did something I'd never expect of myself.

"Hello?" he answered, surprised. I smiled to myself.

"Hey, I got your text."

"You're up at this time? And here I thought I was alone," he laughed softly, but he didn't seem amused. More surprised, almost sad.

"Yeah, it's a bad night." There was a moment of silence. "I'm not doing anything right now."

"You're c-coming now?" He stuttered out. And it was adorable. I guess I fell for Dimitri because of his air of confidence and how he was always in control, it was almost hot. But here was innocent Adrian, stuttering because of me. It wasn't a bad change at all.

"Well," I said, suddenly nervous. "Maybe it's a bad time. I mean, I don't have many opportunities..."

"Now is great," he almost shouted. "Oh god, sorry for seeming to excited, just this is new for me and I'm really looking forward to it and I, I'll stop talking now."

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"I thought maybe I could come over, if that's okay?" I didn't answer. "You'll be more comfortable in your own home, and it'll look more natural. But I mean, you can -"

"Yes." If Dimitri found out he'd kill me. "Here is great, what should I wear?" Was this cheating? It wasn't as if he was coming over to fuck me, a few harmless feelings weren't much. I was dedicated to my fiance. But, he would definitely be pissed if he ever found out.

I gave out the address before I could second-guess myself.

As soon as I hung up I set out on a cleaning spree. There wasn't much to clean, I kept a pretty tidy home, Dimitri hated messes.

Then I went to the bathroom and fixed myself. I put on a pair of jeans, one of my favorite tight black sweaters that showed a little cleavage. My hair was a little messy, but I liked it.

Then there was a knock on the door.

I tried to restrain myself for a moment before deciding to run to open it.

Adrian stood there, in a pair of sweat pants and a grey tee shirt. His bed head of hair looked even messier than our first meeting, his green eyes were just as bright though. Behind him he carried a suit case looking thing and a white canvas in his other hand.

"Hi."

"Hi." We stood there for a moment, him looking nervous while I tried not to check him out more than I already had.

"Um, come in," I finally said. "I have no idea where we could do this or what to wear and I've never done this before and I'm really nervous and -"

"Your bedroom." I turned to look at him, taken back.

"My bedroom? You don't think that's . . . inappropriate?"

"A woman's bedroom is where she should feel most comfortable, the most sexy. And that's how I want you to look when I paint you." And that's when I realized maybe he wasn't so innocent. He had his nervous moments, but he seemed so demanding here without being controlling.

"Okay." I led him to my bedroom, obviously the only place I hadn't cleaned.

It was dark in there, there hadn't been an light in here when we moved in, instead we had a very bright lamp on the wall, on top of the bed. It seemed more romantic this way, also it was bright enough but not too bright to wake up to or fall asleep to.

I cut the lamp on, looking around almost ashamed. The bed was unmade, the black sheets and comforter a tangled mess near the center. The bathroom door was open, showing a towel lying in the floor. I quickly shut that door and stood awkwardly by the bed.

"What now?" I asked. "Where? Should I change?"

"The bed," he breathed, suddenly right behind me. I gasped, trying to not seem affected by his body against my back.

"And yes. Take your clothes off."

"What? But, but I'm engaged."

"This is art," he snapped, taking my top off before I could even comprehend what he had said. Definitely not innocent, he had experience.

I squealed, trying to cover my chest. The lacy black bra I had on was not great for covering me at all.

"We're not fucking, Rose. We're creating a piece of art." I nodded. And then I reached behind me and undid my bra. It fell to the floor and I crossed my arms, trying to cover myself.

And suddenly he was on his knees in front of me, taking down my jeans. And I stood there in only my panties.

"Here," he said, handing me my sweater he had taken off of me. "You can cover yourself with that for now." I did as told while I slipped off my panties, standing awkwardly and waiting for my next instructions.

"Maybe you can lay on the bed, cover your waist with the sheet and lay your, wait, ugh I'll do it." My eyes widened as he grabbed my shoulders and gently led me back to lay on the bed. I kept the sweater in place, my breathing rapid and shallow.

His hand grazed my leg as he took a leg out from under the covering of the sheet. He closed his eyes and jerked away my sweater.

"I can't see, I swear," he whispered. "Just lay on your side and cover yourself with your arm so this doesn't turn into a R rated experience." I did as told.

"You can look now." He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Okay, now put your other hand up to hold up your head." Then he reached forward and grabbed my mane of hair and pulled it back away from my shoulders to lay on the pillows, leaving my upper section completely bare other than my arm.

"Draw me like one of your french girls, Jack," I whispered, trying to making a joke from Titanic.

He laughed.

"I will, Rose. I will." And then he set up his little canvas across from the bed and we stayed in that position for what could have been an eternity.

I watched as he concentrated. His eyes would grope me, staring at every part of me. I felt more appreciated than I had in years.

It was quiet, neither of us spoke. First he used a pencil, and then he came in with other kinds of pencils and then colors and paint.

I didn't quite understand what it would turn out to be, but Lissa seemed fond of his work. I liked how he'd bite his lip and scrunch his eyebrows together as his hand flew across the canvas.

"You're beautiful," he said. It was the first time either of us had spoken.

"Really?" I asked, feeling like I was back in middle school. I felt a small blush run up my cheeks as I tried not to move.

"Really. Perfect." And then, what could have been minutes or hours later, he stood up.

"Done." I sat up, using the sheet to cover me. I wrapped it around me under my arms and walked over to him.

"Can I see?" He picked it up, turning it towards me, and it was the best thing I'd ever seen.

I barely recognized it as myself. He had put in every detail, especially in my breasts. And no, not in the creepy way. They looked smaller than they did in person, but they were shaped and shaded, making the whole picture seem real.

My face was even better. He had my brown eyes looking straight at him, my nose and lips perfectly drawn and shaded. Everything was just so perfect.

"I can't believe this is me," I whispered. He nodded.

"You can keep it," he said. "If you want."

"No. You keep it and remember me."

"R-remember you?" His nervous stutter was back. "We w-won't see each other a-again?" I shrugged.

"I'm not sure, depends if you call me. But keep it, remember me." He nodded and quickly packed up his supplies. His eyes darted around nervously at my bedroom before landing on the bedside table.

"Oh. You're married." I looked over, seeing my diamond ring. I bit my lip nervously.

"Engaged actually." Suddenly his face was closed off, and he picked up the suitcase and started to walk out.

"What about the canvas?"I asked.

"Yeah." And just like that he grabbed it and was out before I could follow him to the door. I heard it slam, almost angrily. I turned back and looked at the large diamond ring sitting on the table. A show of my promise to Dimitri and his promise to me. As many times as he broke it I stayed faithful.

Yet, even as I looked at it all I could think about was Adrian. He had seemed angry, something I hadn't seen on him.

And I wondered if he'd throw the painting away. If he'd throw me away.

And maybe I did sound like a cheater, but I didn't want to lose him so quickly.

 **(A/N)**

 **I hope you guys liked this update, I tried to make it longer than my last one.**

 **If you did or didn't just leave a review telling what you think or how to make my writing better. If you don't want to do that you can always PM me.**

 **Make sure to follow this so you can always know when I update, and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

I called Lissa the next morning and told her he had come over last night.

"I have to go in earlier than expected, I didn't even shower, so no breakfast today." I heard her mutter a curse and a bang in the background. "I'm a mess, but I absolutely have to know how last night went with Ivashkov."

"His name is Adrian." I took a breath. "He found out about my engagement when he came, and he seemed fine. We had a nice time, but then when he was leaving he saw my ring and freaked out, I don't know. Maybe he just doesn't really like me."

"Nonsense, you're hot and have a great personality. Artists are emotional, you know." I heard her mutter yet another curse and then scream out in frustration. "I've never struggled so hard to get into this skirt, I need to go on a diet." There were a few more moments of her awkward noises before she let out a sound of triumph. "Got them."

"Maybe you're having a Lissa junior," I teased. I could imagine her rolling her eyes at that.

"I'm on the shot, no period. No period, no baby. Anyways, I'm sure Adrian will call back. It was 3 am, who's thinking straight at that time?"

"True, but he seemed so angry. I feel like he threw away the painting."

"More like he jerks off to it nightly." I heard Christian screaming over the phone. "No sweetie," Lissa yelled back. "It's about Rose's new boy toy, you're the only man for me!"

"I do not have a boy toy!" I hissed. "I'm faithful, okay."

"So tell me, how exactly do you look in this painting."

"It's hard to explain," I said. "But I think the painting looked better than I really do in person."

"No way," she said. "You're gorgeous. I'll call you later, I have to run my ass to work and beg for forgiveness for being late, even though it's not my fault they didn't call until this morning." She sighed. "Love you."

The line went dead.

I laid back onto the bed, thinking. I wasn't sure what to do. I could call Mia to hang out and that was about it.

I went and found her contact, calling. It went straight to voicemail, meaning she was most likely asleep.

I hung up, sighing. A few minutes later, my phone rang. I quickly picked it up, hoping it was Mia, ready to hang out. But Dimitri's name popped up on my screen.

"Hey baby," I answered.

I heard a voice in the background, a female and then a quick snap from Dimitri, but I couldn't understand a word.

"Who's there?" I asked, my voice uneven.

"No one," he snapped, then his voice was suddenly kind, caring almost. "Baby, I'm coming home earlier than expected. I got an email this morning about an artist that supposed to be putting his work into our new club that the company's opening. I'm have to go to my office to view it online and possibly order it."

"Okay," I whispered, trying to shove the mysterious female from my mind.

"Roza, don't worry, okay? She was nobody, just the maid."

"Did you sleep with her?"

He was silent for a moment, as if thinking over his answer. I felt my gut clench in a sickening way. Tears stung at the back of my eyes as I tried to remain calm, remembering this wasn't the first time and wouldn't be the last either.

"It meant nothing, Roza. I love you and only you, you weren't hear and I needed it. I used protection, baby." Yeah, as if I condom fixed everything.

"Dimitri, I should be enough for you," I said, finally standing my ground.

"I own you," he threatened. "You do as I say, okay? If I want sex, I get it, and if you're not here I'll find someone else. One person gets boring."

And I couldn't hold back, tears streamed down my face. I tried to keep from making any noises and have him angry.

"You skipped work last night," he added. "Tonight, you will attend. When I get home from the office, I want you ready and I'll drive you there."

"You won't be home before then?"

"No." And he hung up.

I did as told, and when he got home I was dressed and ready, but something was different about him. It wasn't really a physical thing, more his mood. It was as if he radiated anger, as if something had really pissed him off.

He walked into the door and slammed it behind him, giving me an expecting look.

"Get up," he snapped. "We need to go now."

"Are you okay?"

"Go!" And I didn't question him at all. I didn't want to make him any angrier.

In the car on the way to the club, I thought about anything I could do that might make him happy. Normally when he was mad, he took it out sexually, but this time he didn't just sat there, staring straight forward.

I reached over carefully to his lap. He showed no sign of stopping me so I continued further, unzipping his pants. As we pulled into the parking lot, he looked over at me sharply.

"If you want to act like a slut, I'll treat you like one," he growled, grabbing my hips and jerking me to him.

I'd rather to explain what happened next.

Being a stripper wasn't hard. Sometimes, it wasn't the most pleasant, but I got paid good money to do a simple task. Dance. Maybe it wasn't widely socially accepted, but what was so bad about it? I didn't enjoy it much, but that didn't mean it was necessarily bad. If I went somewhere with Dimitri his co workers pretended to be impressed about my job, but the second he was gone they all mocked me, as if it was pathetic.

And I guess that's the main reason I didn't want to go. But I did.

When I walked in Jared but smiled at me, shaking hands with Dimitri.

"Go to the back," Jared yelled over the loud music. "The girls will explain everything." I nodded, following directions.

The girls did explain, and I was sent out onto a pole, and I spent the night dancing, the club a blur around me of noise and smoke.

And I danced the night away in my heels trying to forget my problems.

 **(A/N)**

 **A short, uneventful chapter I know, but please stay around because the next is already planned and it's going to be a huge part, I promise. This is just a filler to make it to the next part.**

 **I know some of you want all my chapters to be longer, but I didn't want to combine them but I needed something to connect the two parts, so sorry, forgive me?**

 **Also, go follow me on fictionpress - thedeadlyescape**

 **I'm going to be starting a story on there while I write this one. It's an idea that branched from this story except kind of reverse. But yeah, hopefully I'll have that story started in the next few weeks, and I'll try to finish this coming up chapter in this story in the next week. I start school Monday, and my next update will take a lot of editing because I want it to be perfect.**

 **But leave a review or PM me if you have anything to say and be sure to follow so you can know when I upload next c:**

 **I love you guys 3**


	7. Chapter 6

Dimitri didn't sleep with me that night. I don't mean in the sexual sense, but physically. He slept on the couch, leaving me all alone in our bed.

I couldn't help but remember how Adrian had painted me there, how he'd stormed out when the reality of a ring came crashing down.

I kept remembering his bright green eyes, messy brown hair, and how adorable he was when he concentrated, painting me on a canvas.

The next morning I awoke to Dimitri barging in the throwing the covers off of me.

"What the fuck," I moaned. "Baby, what's wrong?" He hadn't replied. Instead he threw some clothes at me and then went back to the living room.

I decided not to question it. Instead I went to the bathroom and showered quickly, putting the outfit on.

It was a simple pair of jeans and a loose black tee that kept falling off my left shoulder. I summoned up my courage and then went into the living room to face Dimitri. He was sitting on the couch, staring at his hands, completely ignoring the TV in front of him. He must have heard me walk in, his head snapped up in my direction. For a moment I almost thought I saw hurt there, but then he was back to his unemotional state.

"So, where are we going?" I asked. For a moment I thought he'd ignore me again, but then he spoke.

"We're going to my office to pick out some art work. I figured I could use a woman's perspective on how to decorate for the company, I've never been a big fan of art anyway. Especially now."

"Why -"

"Rose, just shut up," he snapped. "I'm in a bad mood, let's just get there quickly shall we?" Frustrated, he ran a hand through his black hair, tugging at the ends.

I just nodded and followed him to the car.

The building he and Lissa shared as a workplace was nice. I could never remember how many floors, but there were many, it was damn near a skyscraper. The outside was a sleek gray color, but the inside was beautiful. Each room was different.

Dimitri's was rather bland, he never really got a kick out of the glam of his workplace. Instead, he stayed with the basics.

I sat in a burgundy couch on the side of his office. Near the middle was his desk, behind him a row of books that he probably rarely ever read. His desk had an almost precise messiness to it. It was cluttered with stuff, but it all someone never got unorganized.

A knock sounded at the door. He stared at the door.

"Roza, you can't outsmart me. Never. You are mine, and if I have to prove that then I will." He never looked away from his door. There was another knock.

My heart was beating so fast, I swear it could pop out at any moment. I felt my hands start to shake, tears sting at my eyes.

What did he mean? Obviously, my mind immediately went straight to me night with Adrian, but how could he know about that? I tried to remain calm, trying to coerce my heart into cooperating, trying to freeze the shake in my hands.

"Come in," Dimitri's voice said, loud and clear.

Adrian Ivashkov walked into his office.

There was no more trying to convince myself. Suddenly, Dimitri picked up something from behind my desk. Even though my eyes were blurred with unshed tears, I knew what it was.

My painting.

"Look," Adrian said quickly. "I left it in my office and my secretary put it up for sale, I just want it back, okay?"

"Wait," Dimitri said, as calm as ever. "You want back a nude painting of my wife? Is this what you're saying?"

"She's not your wife!"

And while this drama went on I was sitting on the couch trying not to die of a heart attack or something. Suddenly, Dimitri was beside me. My painting fell on the ground, and Dimitri had gripped my shoulders.

"Oh but she will be," he hissed. "She's mine now as it is. She's mine to hold, mine to care for, mine to _fuck_." I bit my lip, wishing he'd stop. I tried my best to block out everything, closing my eyes and focusing on my breathing.

"And you can't have her Ivashkov. Were you going to hang that up in your bedroom? Fucking dream of my wife!" His calm exterior was gone and his rage was evident in everything. I could feel my skin bruising beneath his hands but he didn't let go, he didn't loosen up.

"Dimitri, baby, stop," I finally whispered. I had never seen him so surprised. His hand pulled back and within a second, I was on the ground, clutching my face where he had hit me. Never had he been this bad. Sure, I'd had many split lips, many black eyes, but never had he had such fury and hatred in his eyes.

Never had he done something I thought I might not forgive him for.

"You son of a bitch!" Adrian yelled, flinging himself at Dimitri, fist flying. I'm guessing the artistic types never got into many fights, but neither did the office types. This wasn't a challenge of skills, but brute force.

I turned towards the ground, holding my pulsing cheek where the pain was beginning to spread towards my lower jaw and eye, not just my cheek anymore.

Tears spilled down my cheeks, the salty taste stinging my lip, telling me I had a wound. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. What was I to do? The man I loved was fighting a good man, a nice man, that I cared for and I was sitting here like an idiot.

I had to do something, but I couldn't bear to hurt either of them. So I did what any normal woman in my place would do.

I screamed.

I screamed as loud as I could, the high sound ringing even my own ears. It took a total of 20 seconds before I had two different people barge through the door. The man instantly ran into the brawl, pulling the men off each other. The woman ran to Dimitri's desk and used his phone to call security, hurriedly whispering into the receiver.

Another man ran to the door and helped with pulling Adrian and Dimitri off each other, then the woman was running towards me.

"Miss? Rose? Are you okay?" I shook my head, not even attempting to form words.

"Rose? Who hit you?" When she realized she wouldn't get anywhere with questions she just hugged me up, and watched as the two guys who had come in hauled Dimitri out of the room as he yelled threats at Adrian and I.

"How could you?" He finally shouted as the door slammed behind him, and I'd never felt so bad in my entire life.

How could I do something like this to the man I loved.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N)**

 **Everyone should go my wattpad and read the book I'm writing there. My username is thedeadlyescape**

 **The story there is more of a quick update side story than this, but yeah.**

 **Also, if you know any good RosexAdrian stories you should definitely leave them in the comments so I can check them out, I'm looking for new stories to read.**

Lissa ran into the room after about two minutes. She had taken off her heels and was running full speed at me until she engulfed me into a huge hug.

"Rose," she mumbled into my hair. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She pulled back to look at my face, tearing gathering up in her green eyes. "Rose, hun, your lip." She reached over at Dimitri's desk and gave me a tissue.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"He's as good as fired. And so are you."

"What?" I started. "Lissa I-"

"Shut up," she almost begged, her voice cracking. "I don't want to see you have to take off a shirt again for a man that doesn't deserve and want you. Ever. Fuck finances, I will support you no matter what you say until you get another job. But you're not going back there where your supposed fiance would demean you as if you meant less than anyone else."

She pulled me tight to her and I felt my shoulder get damp as her body racked with sobs.

"I'd rather go through it than see you do it," she sobbed. "I refuse to let it continue, now come on. We're going home."

At Lissa's home we watched The Fault In Our Stars, which didn't help with the tears. As it ended, Lissa gave me a serious look and said, "If he can't be your Augustus, he doesn't deserve you."

And for once, I believed I deserved my own Augustus Waters.

It was 1am when my phone lit up with a text. Lissa was soundly asleep on the other couch, covered from head to toe in a thick blanket.

I looked at my screen.

 _meet me outside, I want to explain_

It was from Adrian. For a moment, I considered ignoring it and pretending I was sleeping, but how would he believe that? How could anyone after what I had just been through.

So I took a look at my outfit, one of Christian's shirts and underwear, and deemed myself well enough to go see Adrian. After all, he'd seen me in less.

He was standing directly outside of Lissa's door, waiting anxiously.

"Hi."

"Hi," he muttered. "Look, Rose, it's not what it looks like. I left the painting in my office and suddenly it's gone and my secretary tells me it's sold to a Dimitri Belikov. I had no intention of every giving it away, I swear. Also, I wasn't planning on looking at it weird or anything." He ran a hand through his already messy hair, biting his lip. "I mean, you're beautiful, but it's art."

"Adrian, I don't blame you," I whispered.

"Rose, it's my fault for the painting and I want to ap-"

"Stop," I commanded. I felt tears prick at my eyes as I remembered the incident. I looked up at his face, which was normally flawless, now had a bruise on his cheek and a small cut near his eyebrow.

"It's okay," I insisted. "He just lost his temper, he's a really good person though, I promise."

"Don't lie to me," he snapped. "You're not thinking about going back to that bastard are you?" I didn't answer. "You're kidding me right? He fucking hit you, Rose. He hit you!"

"Don't wake Lissa up," I begged. "And leave it be. It's my decision."

"No, I won't let an innocent girl get hurt by a psycho like him," he whispered harshly. He reached out and pushed my hair back behind one ear, and I realized how stupid I must look considering my hair probably looked like I just escaped a three month survival trip in the forest.

"Leave it."

"No." I pulled the sleeve of the shirt over my hands, balling it up.

"Please," I whispered. "I can handle my own life and make my own choices." He looked at me for a moment before saying something that made my heart flutter.

"I'll call you soon about our next appointment, hopefully next time there won't be anyone there to try to kill me for it."

 **(A/N)**

 **Short chapter, I know, but this is definitely just a filler.**

 **The next will be better, promise.**

 **But for now, make sure to follow this story to get updates or follow me to know when I start another story. Also, make sure to review and tell me what you think so far and what you're hoping to happen, I try to reply to them all if there's a way for me to create a good response. Also, don't forget to check out my wattpad.**

 **Love you all and thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

**(A/N)**

 **Sorry I was so late updating, I'm currently also working on a piece on wattpad, you guys should check it out and tell me what you think. My wattpad username is also thedeadlyescape**

 **If you want, you can talk to me through wattpad, it's easy communication for me and I'd love to get to know you guys.**

 **Thanks for all the nice reviews, sorry if I don't reply to yours, but if I miss it I'll probably see it on the next chapter you comment on, I get confused when I'm looking and skip sometimes.**

 **But yeah, I hope you love this chapter and don't hate me by the end, I didn't want to write this the way I did, but I had to do it.**

The next morning Lissa was still on the other couch. At first I thought nothing of it, just stretching and looking at the TV which was now playing some cooking show. But then I looked over at my phone and realized what time it was.

"Lissa!" I shouted, I jumped up and ran over, shaking her shoulders. "You're late for work!" She reached out a pale hand and smacked me away, groaning.

"Relax," came her muffled voice from under the blanket. "They understand I want to stay with you for today, not just go back to sleep or something." A smile fell over my lips. This was probably the first time she had gotten to sleep in for a while, but I couldn't rest. There was no way.

Instead, I went into the kitchen and started her coffee pot, sighing when it let out a weird groaning noise and coffee started to drip down into the pot. Lissa had probably worked the thing to death, no doubt she was in need of a new one.

My mind started to wander, and I instantly regretted it. I thought about how Dimitri would react when I went home. Would he be angry? Or would he be hurt? Neither of those was better than the other, I couldn't stand to hurt him, he was the reason I had everything I did, but at the same time he had a right to be angry at me. What I had done could practically be called cheating, I had let another man see me in our bed with nothing but a sheet to cover me.

I wasn't really sorry though, it had been fun and Adrian had been nothing short of a gentleman, yet for some reason I wished I could take away the painting, the evidence of our time together, and keep him my secret.

"You seem to be thinking a lot," Lissa soft voice called. She opened the fridge, taking out a bottle of caramel creamer. "I was thinking today we could get some of your things, a friend told me Dimitri is going to be at the office for a few hours today cleaning and taking all his personal stuff out. He's fired for sure."

"Lissa, they shouldn't fire him, after all it was my fault." She slammed the creamer on the counter, breathing deeply. I instantly regretted my words, of course I had done nothing but anger her again.

"They should fire him! He hit you, that was not your fault!" She ran a hand through her frizzy blonde mane. "I wish you'd never met that pathetic excuse for a man. I need a shower."

Tears threatened to spill over my eyes. What had I done this time? All I could ever seem to do was ruin someone else's happiness and it was sickening. Completely disgusting.

So I cut the coffee off, put on my clothes and left. I wrote Lissa a small note, telling her where I was going and that it was okay.

It was a long walk, probably a half an hour. Lissa probably wasn't out of the shower yet, I knew for a fact when she was alone she loved to pamper herself, but maybe she had came out earlier today because she was worried about me. Either way, I made it with no problem.

I unlocked the door, stepping into the dark living room. I groped the wall for the light and when I finally found it opted to not use it. The door squeaked even though I gave all my power into trying to shut it quietly.

I knew the lay out of this apartment like the back of my hand as I navigated around the couch, the table, the chairs that were almost awkwardly placed.

I found the bedroom, seeing that he had left the adjoining bathroom light on and it illuminated his face. His perfect lips were swollen and one has a small cut on it, but other than that he was fine. His shoulders were bare and tan, the sheet covering him from the waist down.

I stripped down to nothing and slid into the bed, pulling the covers up to shield him from the chill of the room before giving him a small kiss on his lips and almost instinctively I felt his arms wrap around me possessively as I cuddled his chest.

When I woke up, Dimitri was looking at me. He wasn't mad or upset, he just looked deep in thought. When he noticed I was looking at him, he moved away from me and smiled.

"Good morning. I knew you'd come home." He pulled the sheet down on me, leaving my upper body care. I felt goose bumps rise all over my skin. He ran a hand over my stomach, drawing pictures on my skin.

"I love you baby." His hand went farther, traveling between my breasts, outlining them. "You hurt me, you know?" Then his hand traveled even higher, tightening around my neck. Panic began to flood through me. What was he trying to do?

"You will not betray me again, understood?" I nodded. He let go and smiled again. "You're lucky I took you back, you're just a slut." My eyes closed, there was no way I could take this without crying unless I had a way to physically stop the tears.

"You let another man see you naked, but this is my body, understood?" I nodded again, and then his hand was back on my throat, tight. My eyes flew open and shock and his face was close to mine and his eyes showed pure rage.

"You look at me when I'm speaking to you!"

"Dimitri I'm sorry I didn't mean to h-"

"Oh yeah, because you accidentally let him paint you nude." I stayed quiet. "If it happens again I promise you, you will regret ever meeting his sorry ass. See, I love you and I'll take care of you. It's your fault I got fired, you know? I'm going to get my stuff today, and then I have to get a new job, all because of you at your dumb-ass friend Lissa."

"Lissa didn't fire you," I muttered. "Your boss did."

"Yeah and I'm supposed to believe Lissa had nothing to do with that decision." He let got of me and walked towards the bathroom. "Your good shot at a new job was also ruined by her. She called last night apparently, you have no chance there." Even though this was a surprise to me I tried not to let it show. I didn't want him to hate her, I'd rather he think I had a hand in it.

"Did you hate it? Stripping? She gave your boss a earful about it, about how you despised it." I nodded.

"Dimitri, baby, it was terrible. I don't want to ever do something like that again."

"I see." He started to close the door to the bathroom. "Too bad we don't get paid for things we enjoy. I'll set up a new form of payment for you while I look for jobs. You really fucked it up for yourself."

When he closed the door he left me in complete darkness.

I regretted coming home.

 **(A/N)**  
 **Hate me yet? I hope not, but tell me what you think if you have time, it means a lot.**


	10. important update (sorry guys)

Hi guys! I know, I know, I've been very inactive and you probably want to kill me at this point, but I have good news.

Christmas break is coming up which means plenty of time to write for you guys. Also, I'm writing on wattpad and I made a new account on there since some of my friends knew my page. Now, it's ellipism and I'm currently writing an original piece on there, and you should definitely check it out. If you're active on my wattpad, I'll go read your stories since it's so easy with an app.

Also, be sure to follow me on my twitter and we can talk and maybe exchange ideas. If you'd rather you can use my instagram to do so and I'd love to talk to all of you. For more about that go look at my profile I'll have all of those listed.

Again, so sorry being so shitty and never updating, I get so busy and all my exams are next week and I have a Latin exam which I really struggle in. Also advanced biology and algebra 2 and wish me luck.

I'll get the next update on this around Christmas, so think of it as my gift to you.

I know I keep promising to be active and failing, but this time I'm really trying. I have to go reread all of my chapters and think back to where I was going with this, but I will finish.

Anyways, please go check out my wattpad especially, and DM me if you have any questions or ideas. I hope you have a great day guys 3


End file.
